Bewitched a muslims story
by Chibi Silver Kitsune
Summary: A girl name Rayann just found out that she is a witch... but how could she be... she is muslim.


Assalamu'Alaikum My name is Rayann Sunia Khalil and I am a muslim girl. Ever since I was very small I have always had weird stuff happen to me. Moving chairs, lights flickering, glasses moving,ect. My parents thought it was the work of a ghost. (I'm sorry i cant say what it is called in arabic it is bad luck.) They got ayat-ul Qursi (talisman) and put it in a locket and prayed to Allah to help me. Ma Sha'Allah nothing changed. But I never shake, scream or do anything that would show I am possessed. So they hoped this will eventually stop. My parents made me go everyday to the Mosque for Fajr (early morning prayer) and Isha (Evening prayer).

On my 11 birthday August 30 I got a letter. This is unusual because I usually get calls from my called me downstairs I came running.

"Rayann you have a letter" he handed the letter to me looking rather confused.

Ms. Rayann Khalil

Upstairs bedroom on the left

20 Bathrode Street.

Ms. Rayann

We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted to Hogworts School of Witchcraft and find the enclosed list of supplies and necessary books.

The term will start no later than September 1. Due to the delecate state of our religion we will be sending the vice principal McGonagall.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbludor

Headmaster

Baba was reading over my shoulder tsking

" Is this a joke" he ask "did one of your classmates do this"

I shrugged my shoulders while shuffling to the kitchen at the smell of turkey bacon "My classmates will not waste time to bother me with these things"

When we got to the table I handed to letter to Mama. She read it and her eyes got wide.

"This has to be someone trying to put a evil eye on you" she started to say a little prayer while serving Baba.

He took the letter from her and threw it in the fireplace. After breakfast Baba had to go work, so me and Mama stayed home and did chores.

That evening I answered a knock on the front door. This lady in a long black robe and a weird pointy hat came walking in.

Baba watched her weirdly.

" Good evening My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am here to speak to you about your daughter Rayann"

" Please come into the sitting room" Baba said

Mother was in the sitting room reading the Qu'ran. She looked up slightly startled. Baba introduced her to mother she smiled and went to the kitchen for some refreshments.

" So I am lead to believe you are the one who sent that letter to my daughter today"

"Yes I am, your daughter has an wonderful gift she is a wizard" she said

" Witchcraft is Haram I will not have my daughter subjected to such sinful ways"

"I am lead to believe that your daughter has had many weird things happen to her since she was very young"

Baba eyes widened

" This is usually the sign of a young wizard and being a wizard is not a bad thing when she has learned to use her power she would be able to use it to help people"

Mama walked in with a tray of date pastry and peppermint tea. She sat next to Baba as soon as the lady took up a tea cup.

"I want proof that you are not making this up" Baba said

The lady took out a stick from her pocket and wave it. Sparks burst from the end of it falling to the carpet... but no flame. She then turn to this orchid that my mother have been trying to make blossom for months. It blossomed a bright pink.

Baba looked at me" Do you feel in your heart that you should go"

"Yes Baba I want to know why these weird things keep happening to me and maybe this is Allah's answer to this problem"

"In Sha' Allah Binti(daughter)"

Mama was silently crying.

McGonagall walked over to Mama and console her.

" It is okey now you daughter will be going to the top school and will be learning from the best teacher and greatest Headmaster."

I went upstairs to pack up my suitcase. This took me about 45 Min of packing and repacking. I walked down the stairs to see Baba was holding Mama as she continue crying. I ran up to them and hugged them with all my might.

"Its time to go" McGonagall said

I release them grabbed my trunk and followed her out the door.

Chibi Silver Kitsune: I have done it. This is dedicated to my friend Brenda. She found the picture that gave me the idea. Petrichorlore it the person who up the idea on tumblr and my friend Brenda found the pic and send it to me.


End file.
